


The Ring Bearer

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Spencer are discussion candidates to be the ring bearer at the wedding, but one suggestion sticks out more than the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring Bearer

**Author's Note:**

> “The dog is a gentleman; I hope to go to his heaven not man's.”   
> ― Mark Twain

“We could ask JJ and Will if we can use Henry?”

“He’s five. And really hates pressure.”

“He’s barely five; he doesn’t know what pressure is!” Derek laughed. 

“You expect a five year old to go into a room of people, all of whom will be staring at him and proceed to fumble with two small pieces of metal at a particular moment. That is the epitome of pressure to a child that small!” Spencer explained, somewhat exasperated. 

“Well then, we better think of something, because our wedding is in one week and we have yet to find a boy to be the ring bearer and I doubt if we leave it much longer we won’t have a suit sorted. In fact, aren’t we collecting them in a day or two?”

“We have the final fitting in two days. Then if everything is alright, we collect them the following day after they are dry cleaned.” Spencer corrected. 

“So we really are cutting it close. Well who do you think then Mr. Smarty Pants? You are all about the no’s how about a suggestion?” challenged Derek. 

Spencer stopped what he was doing and thought for a moment. He could hear Clooney barking in the yard at that squirrel that always seemed to taunt him. “Clooney.” 

“The actor or our dog?” 

“The actor….no of course the dog.” Spencer laughed. 

“It’s a bit….”

“Unconventional?” Spencer suggested. 

“That’s one word you could use. It’s also impractical. How would he know where to bring the rings?” 

“He is professionally trained, all we have to do is add another training session each day and he will do it no problem.”

“In a week?” Derek was somewhat doubtful. 

“Worst case scenario, he runs off across the room and we have an amusing story to tell people in years to come.” Derek laughed at the image of their teammates trying to coax the dog from under a table where he had knocked a few Hor d’oeuvres. But then he began to think about the suggestion a bit more.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Seven days later, after some treats and a lot of training, Clooney plodded down the centre of the room to his too masters, rings and all. Derek laughed as he looked at the animal, only Penelope Garcia could find a tuxedo to match the two men for a dog.

**Author's Note:**

> The great pleasure of a dog is that you may make a fool of yourself with him and not only will he not scold you, but he will make a fool of himself too. ~Samuel Butler, Notebooks, 1912


End file.
